


Clinical love trials

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: The back ally doctor found a ray light in her boyfriend Akira Kurusu. They grow over time as Akira experiences dating for the first time with someone who is more experienced.





	1. Love infection

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers in the later chapters as it goes post canon

    Akira walked into the clinic, it was a Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining and it seems, all is well. Inside the clinic sat Tae at her desk. She was wearing the same lab coat and dress, as usual, her head was in her hands. “Tae is everything?” Akira asked.

“Welcome guinea pig, what is it today?”

“I came to see you, you’ve seemed busy lately.”

“This has been my first slow day in the past two weeks”

“Is there anything I can do to help” 

“Head to the exam room there is a new medicine I’ll have you try” finally lifting her head out of her hands Akira headed to the exam room and set at the edge of the table. He was unsure what medicine he was going to try today. He and the doctor had been dating for a few months now, which meant he was still the first person she went to try new things. She walked in behind him and locked the door behind. “Here try this my little guinea pig,” she said handing Akira a jar full of green liquid. 

          He gulped it in one go, he had gotten used to taking the weird concoctions. He felt fine, nothing seemed to be wrong. “Perfect,” the doctor said writing notes on the clipboard. “Now time for your reward for the help,” she said taking off the lab coat.

“Tae are you sure alright?”

She stepped closer and looked at him “I’m stressed and worried, and for one of the first times in my life I can’t figure out something no matter how much I try.” She said.

“Please tell me, your little guinea pig” he was smug yet pouty at the same time.

“I’ve wondered, why do you like me is it because I give you Medicine? Or is it just some prank that some other kids put you up to?” She said stepping away, she put her hand on her forehead.

“Tae, that hurt. I’ve gotten to know you so well after these past months, I thought you would know I’m not like that. I care about you cause of your passion, you are so caring. You want to see your patients smile, and fill them with joy. I wouldn’t have done these trials if it wasn’t that I just wanted to know more you and be with you” Akira was distressed now and hurt. 

“Akira, I'm sorry, I’m just not used to this kinda thing nor did I ever expect to happen. I’ve enjoyed this, I enjoy being with you,” she said blushing and stepping closer. 

        Akira sighed, he saw at that moment that his girlfriend was truly not doing well, she was tired. He then told her to get some rest. He got off the table moved past the doctor and said: “get some rest, you need it.” He unlocked the door and left. As he left he said “I love you”, this was the first time he had said It to her. She was stunned and felt like a school girl all over again for some reason, a person who didn’t see her has death incarnate or out of fear but love. 

        That night she had to think of a way to apologize but also take his advice and sleep. The day passed, it was Monday afternoon he should just be getting out of class. She texted him “guinea pig if you don’t have anything I have a new experiment. I’ll need to give you a clinical examination”. Akira saw this on his phone and sighed. He needed to go to apologize for being harsh. 

      He walked into the clinic and Tae was behind the desk. “Hey, you said you have an examination?” Akira said.

“Please head to the exam room” Tae replied in the same voice as normal. But she led Akira this time. “Please lay down on the bed and take off your shirt.” She said in a business tone. Akira felt this was odd, but decided to go with it. He took off his shirt and laid on the bed. Soon his eyes closed but were shot open by the feeling Of fingernails on his chest. There was Tae on top of him, still him her uniform. She moved her fingers up to his ear and when she got there lowered her head and whispered “are you ready for the examination Guinea pig”

“Tae are you sure you want to do this, I don’t want to force my feelings on you.” He said reluctantly blushing. 

“Akira, I was wrong what I said yesterday, I have been so focused I forgot what it’s like to have someone care. I love you, you are my little guinea pig, and I hope you always will be.” She was inches from his face. 

           At that moment their lips locked, Akira using his strength lifted up with her on him. Her hands went on to his back, sinking her nails in. They continued to passionately kiss. An hour went by and they finally stopped. “So ... what do you feel after that medicine?” Tae asked exhausted.

“I think I’ll need a second trail of it to really now the effects,” Akira said back out of breath yet smug.

“You better get home soon, or Sojiro will Be mad at me. I can’t be losing my favorite coffee shop” she said smiling. 

“Okay sounds good” Akira put his shirt back on. 

“Hey wipe the lipstick off your face Sojiro would ask too many questions and don’t forget to stop by and get some medicine for your next phantom thieves mission.” She said smiling.

“Your Love is all the medicine I need,” he said with a smirk and headed out the door. 

          Tae there just sat their amazed how a boy way younger than her could be so mature, and charming. She couldn’t wait to play more with him. Later that night she sent him a message that said “love you, my little guinea pig” and he replied, “I love you too.”


	2. Spilling the Coffee Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple confronts Sojiro what is going on so he is worried about people coming and going uninvited in LeBlanc.

         Tae was seating at the counter of LeBlanc as she sipped her coffee. Akira was cleaning mugs, he had Tae come over because they felt it would be appropriate to tell Sojiro about their relationship. Mostly because the shop owner was Akira’s current guardian and in charge of the probation. Sojiro was currently out buying cigarettes and would be back soon.

          Akira looked at his girlfriend. She had changed out of her doctor's gear, now sporting a black leather jacket and a blue dress with a spider web design. “So how was work today?” Akira started a conversation. Though they were both content with just being in each other’s presence there was a slight tension in the shop. 

“Oh it was not too lively, a few new patients came in because of recommendations.” the doctor replied.

“That’s good, I'm glad. Let’s hope more keep coming. I know they will not be disappointed.”

“Well, I’m happy you believe in me guinea pig.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Are you nervous?” 

“No, of course not” Akira shook his head

“You’re not fooling me, you have been cleaning the same glass for 15 minutes and I doubt that’s normal,” Tae said teasing her boyfriend.

“Fine, I’m nervous. I work as a thief who changes hearts. But talking with Boss makes me worried.” He put the glass down.

           About that time, the bell rings and Sojiro walks in with a small bag in his hands. “Now what are you worried about?” He says with a sigh. “I thought I told you not to bother the customers, I’m sorry Doctor”

“Oh it’s no problem at all, to be honest, I came to talk.” She looked at Akira. 

“Really, you usually don’t do that. Well, what seems to be the occasion.” He chuckled usually customers just came for a drink. 

          Akira stepped from behind the counter. After he took the apron off he sat down next to Tae. “Sojiro I have something to tell you” his voice was confident yet had an undertone of shakiness from nerves. Tae found this cute, it was so pure and innocent.

          Sojiro looked at the kid, unsure what was going to come out of his mouth. “Yes, What is it?”

“Well, a few weeks after I moved in here I started working as a lab assistant for Dr.Takemi.” 

“Why would you go and do something stupid like that? No offense Doctor.” “None taken, it can be risky.” She chuckled “Did something go wrong? Doctor, what did he break?” Sojiro said disappointed

“Nothing! however, I would say things went unexpected but not wrong,” Tae said bluntly back.

“Well the thing is after some time, I realized I wasn’t helping her for no reason. I wanted to help her, I wanted her to succeed. I realized I had feelings for her” Akira said using his left hand to gesture as he spoke.

“Hoo boy, well Doctor I’m sorry if this child made you feel uncomfortable in any way. You know high school, a time full of hormones. I’ll be sure and talked to him about this.” Sojiro looked like he was about to hit Akira, but he also looked embarrassed.  

“Actually, I reciprocate the feelings,” she said with a slight smile.

          Sojiro wasn’t sure what he had just heard. This didn’t seem clear, was there a prank that he wasn’t informed about. “Excuse me I don’t think I heard you correctly, you don’t want a restraining order on him or anything like that?” 

“Most definitely not, Akira has done a lot for me. He has even, though still In high school, made me realize what it meant to be a doctor again.” She smiled turning to the boy.  

           Akira had begun to regain confidence and control. “Sojiro we have been dating for a few months now and thought you should know. Also wanted to know if I would be able to have a later curfew so I could spend time with her when she gets off work.” Akira said with composure. 

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t in trouble that’s the last thing I need. You can stay out later if you continue to do good in school” Sojiro stated like a true parent. 

“ I’ll make sure he stays well prepared for school,” Tae said hatching a scheme in her head. 

“So you're fine with this Boss, I was worried you would disapprove because of the age difference” Akira chimed in.

“This is not the first person I thought you would say to be your girlfriend, but you live your life. If I was worried about the age I wouldn’t have gone out with certain girls myself. I’m not going to judge you for something I Myself would do” 

Tae looked at Akira, thinking it was not who she would think of first as well. But after all this time she wouldn’t trade it. He made her happy, he had faith in her when no one else would. Akira felt the same way, Tae saw him not as a criminal, but a kind and charming soul. 

          Sojiro now relieved he did not have to do anything or pay any bills. He started to see that they had a good head on their shoulders. Who was he to stop them. “Well, I’m going to go home, Akira lockup. Oh and I don’t want to write anything to the officers you got harmed testing unfinished drugs. So be careful what you drink, even if it’s from your girlfriend” saying the last word with emphasis so it rang out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my little Guin... assistant stays safe”. 

        Sojiro left and the couple just remained by themselves. Tae said she had an idea now that they were alone.  The two headed upstairs, and Akira sat on the bed followed by Tae who took off her jacket. 

                Tae came up with an idea she began to share with Akira. The plan was anytime he Studies in her office or with her and gets a right answer she will reward him. But if he gets it wrong, she gets to have him try a new thing or Medicine. Filled with confidence he agrees. 

             Tae then began took her dress off, she revealing her chest and midriff. Akira became a deep shade of red in the face. “I think you might need some overnight medical help, so you will need a doctor around all night.” She started to take off her ripped tights leaving her in just a bra, panties, and choker. Akira began to undress as well. 

He was then just in his boxers, “oh really, I do feel a little sick”

Shocked “huh.. really”

“Yeah, Doctor I got a bad case of loving you” he tried to sing the lyrics.

“Don’t bring up old American songs” the doctor snapped. “Now is my guinea pig ready for an experiment” she got closer. 

     Akira felt their skin touch, her skin was soft and smooth. She pushed him back to the bed, climbing on top of him. She took her finger running it against his body saying the different parts of the correct region “You know you looked cute when you talked to Boss, even though act mature for your age you are still a high school student. We will work on those nerves but until then, I get to enjoy it.” Her hand finally got to his face. She began to cup it. “Oh look I think I found something on your face” 

     Tae got real close to him, her body pressed against his. But he had a trick up his sleeve, using his body he flipped them where she was on the bed, still inches from her face. Akira then kissed her, “now it’s my time to give you an examination”. Tae has not seen much of this side before but enjoyed to see the more dominant side he used for the phantom thieves. 

           Akira looked over her body, but Tae could see that these were not eyes of lust expected in a teenage boy. They were of love and passion. He looked into his eyes full of confidence, but also compassion. She took back control and kissed him. 

           Time went by and they realized that their little play session had gone late Into the night. Now under the covers. “How was that, my doctor?” Akira said with a smug face.

“That was a fun clinical trial my little guinea pig.” She smiled back. 

“I’m sorry if we didn’t go as far as you wanted, it’s late.” Akira seemed down for a little.

“Akira, if you don’t want to yet. I respect that, it’s mature of you. As your partner, I never want to force you to do something. I’m happy to be here with you.” 

       She began to take off her choker and set it on his shelf. Akira looked into her eye, usually, they seemed tired from all the work they put in but know they were full of life. “Do you love me?” He asked

“Why do you ask?” Tae surprised by this. 

“I feel like, I pressured you. When I said it last week you seemed surprised. Even the day after it seemed more like the fun stuff than actually romance. I helped you complete your medicine and now this is your repayment” Akira adjusted is glasses.

“My little guinea pig, Akira. Yes, you helped me with medicine but you saved me. People saw me as death incarnate but you, you saw me as a beacon of hope and life .” Tae started moving closer to him. “I fell in love with you because you are the hope in my life. You make me want to keep reaching my goals, and I want you to reach yours”

“Tae...I”

“Of course I love you” 

          They kissed just briefly. Tae understood that no matter how mature Akira was he was still new to relationships, especially with someone who had more life experience than he did. “Do you mind staying the night? it's probably troubling to go home at this time anyway” Akira tried to ask in the most charming way.

“Of course I don’t. But as Sojiro said, if we do these fun things you need to stay in the upright at school.” Tae took his glasses off and put them near the choker.

“I have no problem with that” the thief grinned.

“Good, then now my little guinea it’s time for sleep. I love you” Tae nestled into Akira’s chest.

“I love you too” 

        The two fell asleep, happy with each other’s understanding. They got to see who they were on the inside not just what society deemed them. They were going to make their own history, together.


	3. Caught with a Doctors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team thinks Akira has been distant lately so using their skills as thieves they are determined to find out what he has been doing.

       Ryuji ran into Ann and Makoto as they were leaving school. The two girls were talking about classes and study habits, boring school stuff that the blonde rebel didn’t care about. “Hey, have either of you seen Akira?” He interrupted.

“You know I haven’t heard from him either” Makoto stopped to think.

“Yeah, he hasn’t been doing anything with anyone lately it seems. We need to really be looking for our next target” Ann added.

       The group tried to figure out what their leader had been doing. They swung by the roof to see if Haru knew anything. She mentioned she overheard him say something about a clinic. They thanked her and went on their way. 

         As they walked to the train the three started to go over the possibilities. “What if he is sick, it was flu season” Makoto stated.

“For real! There’s no effin way, if he can do the shit he does in cognitions he should be able to fight off a virus” 

“That’s not how the body works Ryuji” Ann glared at the yellow-haired boy. 

“Didn’t Morgana say once that Akira gets all the Medicine from a clinic near LeBlanc?”  Ann remembered.

“That’s right, he did. We should go check there” the student president nodded. 

        The trio headed out to discover where their leader was and why he had been avoiding things. They arrived at the clinic, the three thought the place seemed a little shady. They slowly crept in. 

            The lobby was quiet and small. No one was at the window. The sign just said, “I’m with a patient, write your name and please take a seat”. “Wait, I think this is the place where he and Sojiro got the Doctor for Futaba.” Makoto thought to herself. “she seems busy maybe we should come back later,” Makoto said. 

“No effin way, we could at least ask the Doctor if she has seen him.” Ryuji being stubborn. 

          Ryuji wrote his name on the clipboard and the three of them waited. Soon they heard the door began to open, and a familiar voice. The three quickly hide using their skills as phantom thieves. The group began to listen. 

            Tae opening the door said “guinea pig, you know I have work today. As much as I love the visits, I have other patients.” The doctor and Akira stepped out of the room. Ryuji has pulled out his phone to record whatever was about to be said. “I understand. But I do come for other reasons besides you. Well still technically to see you but because of the medicine. I can’t just get it without you.” Akira said

“You’re a thief how can I trust you?” The Doctor grinned.

“I thought you could trust your boyfriend, dear Doctor.” He smirked. 

          The hidden trio's eyes got big, they started to question what they just heard. Their leader was dating, an adult, a doctor no less. No wonder they got so much medicine. Why didn’t he tell them? Their heads were racing. Ryuji stopped the recording. 

           Tae pecked Akira on the lips, “Now go a study for those “exams”. I’ll see you again tomorrow in the morning. You should be off it’s a Sunday. Goodnight my little guinea pig” Tae ended the conversation. 

         Akira wished her a good night and left the clinic. Tae sat down looked at the list but saw no one there. She turned around and faced away from the window. With swift speed, the group ran out of the building. 

           They stood around to discuss things. “I can’t believe that bastard didn’t tell us!” Ryuji snapped. 

“Ryuji, he isn’t entitled to tell us about his love life as nice it would be to have him just let us know what is going on,”  Ann replied.

“I’ve met that doctor before, she is the one that helped Futaba” Makoto remembered. 

         Makoto explained that the doctor was a customer of Sojiro’s. The doctor seemed playful with Akira like they knew each other well. She never expected well this . “I got it all on video, I’m going to send it to the rest. Well, expect Akira. We can meet back here tomorrow and see what is going on.” Ryuji smiled. He was interested and jealous to see what his good friend was hiding. 

          Once Ryuji got home he sent the video and also told the plan. The messages flooded in. “Should we really invade their privacy” Haru stated. “I already know, you Don’t want to see their messages” Futaba added as she had hacked Akira’s phone. “So much daring and intrigue what a scene for art to show,” Yusuke replied. “I’m not sure this is the best idea, but if we can get moving with missions again let’s do it” Makoto reluctantly answered. “Yah, this feels wrong. But I guess I’ll go with it” Ann concluded. 

             Back in Akira’s room, he began to message Tae. “Hey, I think we will have company tomorrow.” 

“Not surprising, they aren’t the quietest hehe” 

“they need to work on stealth”

“Well, they just need to follow their leader more, goodnight my little guinea pig” there was a heart emoji at the end of the sentence.

“Goodnight, my love” 

      Morgana then reminded Akira to go to bed. Morgana felt this situation was interesting. He wished he could impress lady Ann like Akira did Tae. But nonetheless, he moved on. The cat decided to go with the team the next day to see the drama. 

            The phantom thieves minus Akira waited in-front of the clinic. “Okay everyone remember this Is just to get Akira refocused to find a new target” Makoto addressed everyone. When everyone walked in they saw the doctor at the window. “Welcome to Takemi medical clinic how may I help you?” Tae greeted them.

“Um Dr. Takemi have you seen a boy named um Akira Kurusu this morning,”   Makoto asked taking the lead of the group. 

        Makoto knew it was Ryuji’s plan but she was elected by the rest to be the front person in the operation. “Huh?! you mean my assistant, Akira I need your help can you come to the lobby” the doctor called out. 

           The group looked around strange. This not what they had seen or heard. Futaba stood behind Makoto. “How May I help y.. oh hello everyone.” Akira wearing a lab coat said.

        They were all shocked. “For real! Aren’t you dating that doctor? Why do dressed in that. How can you prove it?” Ryuji busted in.

“You mean my uniform, I started working here so we could get some medic...Help on my exams” Akira winked very sarcastically it seemed official. “What do you need Help with doctor?”

        Tae stood up and walked out to the lobby standing near Akira. The group of teens was not sure what was going on. Morgana was asked to leave because of germs on cats. But Morgana wasn’t that jealous he knew what would happen. When Tae and Akira share an idea its start to scare Morgana. 

     Back in the lobby, Tae turns to Akira “ I need you to do a temperature reading. Can you help?” 

“Of course I can” The assistant grabbed the doctors waist and gave her a deep kiss. 

            Almost in sync, their jaws dropped. Except for Yusuke who made a frame with his fingers and took note. “You seem, a little hot but you always were” Tae said as Akira adjusted his glasses. 

“So you are dating!” Ryuji pointed out. 

“I’m not sure but they seem very intimate” Yusuke but in.

      The group had started to collect themselves. “ Quiet Inari, it’s getting interesting, this is the gross stuff I talked about ” the small redhead shushed. 

“Um...Akira...Could you please explain” Makoto was a bright red. 

          Haru turned pink in the face and lend over to Ann and whispered: “he seems to be very open about his affection”. 

“Yeah, it was a little much for me” the blonde replied. 

Akira looked at Tae and the two began to laugh. “Everyone this is Dr. Tae Takemi, she has been the one supplying medicine to the team for a small fee” he gestured to her. 

Tae grabbed his hand. “I’m also his girlfriend, of a few months.” 

        The team still was thrown off. “I can’t believe you did this whole charade!” Ann yelled.

“We could hear you all come in yesterday and felt it be funny.. and it was” Akira smirked. 

       “That isn’t what a leader should be doing, maybe I should take charge” the cat meowed steeping front.  

“Morgana, you know about it.” Akira smiled at the cat. The group then learned how their relationship was started. Akira also explained how they figured out the team was coming. Makoto seemed worried about the age difference especially if it got found out at school. Akira explained that is why the team and Sojiro are the only ones that know. Tae also reassured Makoto that they are taking things step by step. 

         When they were all done talking Akira put the doctor’s coat up. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye and left with the phantom thieves. “I’m so jealous dude, I didn’t think a punk would fit your personality, but you are a thief” Ryuji shaking his head in disbelief that this is the first time his friend told him of this. “It’s not like I was trying to scare you or make a scene, just surprise you for listening yesterday. I’m the leader is a reason, I can tell when you guys are there.”

“Were you going to tell us? “ Makoto blazes into the conversation. “Does she know?”

“Yes she has figured it out about our activities, and I’m not sure. I trust all of you but didn’t think bringing up my love life was important. I try to stay on topic during a mission.” Akira explained.

“We did kind of dig into your privacy” Ann looked at the ground.

“Yeah, you aren’t inclined to tell us how you are dating.” Haru began to feel down. 

             The group got quiet realizing they didn’t think about how Akira really felt about this. He may have played it smooth, with the performance, but the began to question if he really wanted them to know. “I’m sorry, for digging into your life, we just wanted to know where you had been going?” Makoto was calmer this time. 

“It’s fine, I probably got so caught in this idea of seeing Tae. That I neglected our responsibilities and I’m sorry.” Akira 

        They arrived at Shibuya station and entered mementos shortly after to find new targets and gain new leads. At the same time, Tae took a short break and headed to LeBlanc. “I’ll take the normal Boss” she sat down the counter.

“Sorry, But your favorite barista isn’t working right now” Sojiro laughed as he made the coffee.

“I know, but I just saw him and his friends” Tae chuckled.

“They finally find out about everything?” Sojiro handed the cup of coffee over.

“Yeah, they were an interesting bunch.” Tae sipped the coffee.

              Sojiro nodded in agreement, and let her finish the coffee. Tae began to stand up, when Sojiro cut in “by the way, next time in the morning relock the door, I’ll show you the spare key.” 

“Oh so you saw that I didn’t think you would be here this early” Tae’s eyes got wide, she was shocked Sojiro figured out she had been staying the night. 

“I wasn’t but I have cameras” the Older man laughed. 

          Sojiro showed her the key, then waved goodbye as she went back to the clinic. He headed back in and thought to himself “Hoo Boy, that kid needs to watch what he is doing. He is going to have to make sacrifices he doesn’t behave. But I think he will be fine”.

            A few hours went by, and Sojiro told Akira about Tae coming in. Akira explained the rest of the situation and just shook his head in thinking this young generation. Akira then headed up to his room and pulled out his phone to see a message “I had a fun time  meeting your group of friends they seem cute.” The Doctor said

“I had fun too. but I won’t be in the offices for a few days because thief stuff” 

“It will be fine, I’ll miss you, my little guinea pig. Please take care of yourself”.

“I’ll miss you too, love you”

“Love you too. “

         Akira then fell asleep knowing all too well he was loved. Tae felt the same and was glad she got to met the rest of the people that saved her from that Evil man who tried to destroy her career and in turn make her lose her way.  But she in this new life of dating she really did enjoy seeing Akira and missed not seeing every day. Although she knew he needed to get a job done. His friends needed him, plus she trusted him to return to her.


	4. Love heals All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a close call with the Reaper, Akira is in critical condition. Tae must work on him but also is worried for her boyfriends life.

         It was around 7 pm, Tae was sitting at her desk waiting for the clinic to be closed 2 hours later. The rain had been coming down for the past hour. The punk doctor took a sip of her coffee cup as she filled out medical charts and forms. 

         Suddenly Sojiro burst through the doors. “I need you to get the exam room ready as soon as you can!” He shouted as Ryuji and Makoto were dragging a heavily injured Akira. Tae’s heart stopped but she pushed through and continued to the exam room to prep things. 

            The high schoolers placed him on the exam table. Akira was out cold. Tae put on gloves and began to examine the injuries. She cut off the T-shirt he was wearing so she could see the full injuries. His chest had a large gash in the middle. “I need someone to put pressure on this now” the doctor yelled.

           Ryuji grabbed a towel and held it against the wound. Tae turned around grabbed her equipment. “I need another person to grab the bandages” Tae ordered. Makoto turned grabbing some off the near by shelf. 

      The space was tight, for it was a small room. Plus with four people crammed in didn’t make it better. Tae was internally a mess, the man, who made her love life again and brought her from her own darkness, was bleeding out and dying in front of her. She had to stay calm and posed to do everything right. Her one focus became saving him, not healing the injury it’s self just saving him. 

         The doctor slowly started to stitch together the deep wound. He had already lost a lot of blood. It felt like the ticking of the clock was as loud as a plane taking off. Tick tock, Tick Tock, Tae could feel her heart beat to the sound of the clock. 

       Finally, the wound was closed. She got the bandages from Makoto and wrapped the wound. Then, quickly she attached an IV and blood drip so he could regain the blood he lost. She put the stethoscope to her ears and began to listen for the heartbeat. She had to move it around until she found it; it was shallow and soft but still there. 

           The doctor sat at the Edge of the table. “Now what happened?” She asked calmly, thankful that the stressful part was over. But she was still concerned about how he came to this bad of a state. 

“We were in the metaverse, the place we do Phantom Thieves stuff, in an area called mementos, does this make sense?” Makoto asked trying to relax. 

“Loosely, He has talked a little about it. I get the basic idea.” Tae slowly moved her hand over his, placing hers on top.

“We were trying to leave and got slightly lost. We began to hear chains rattle, they got louder and louder. We were nearly we out..”

“When this eff creature attacked us. It looked like Grimm Reaper. Akira decided we couldn’t win and saw the exit in sight.” Ryuji interrupted Makoto.

“Akira held it off so we could escape. When we met him on the other side of the exit he had passed out.” Makoto finished glaring at Ryuji. 

       Tae took a deep breath. Then got up from the table and opened the exam room door. Sojiro and the two kids walked out first. She stood in the lobby. “He will be fine, but he will need to recover. Luckily the gash didn’t hit any arteries, but he will need some rest. The stitches will need time to help him heal. As well as he will be in a large amount of pain for awhile.” The doctor told everyone. 

       A sigh of relief came over the rest of the team. “You kids better get home and try and rest this has been a lot for you,” Sojiro told them. The agreed and began to part ways, still nervous about their leader. 

        Sojiro told Futaba to take Morgana because who knows how long Akira would be out. Futaba agreed, much to Morgana’s resistance who wanted to say by Akira’s side. 

      Tae told Sojiro after the rest had left that Akira would have to stay at the clinic overnight. But not worry to she would be staying by his side. Sojiro knew this was the honest truth, he figured this had been especially hard for her. The older man reached for his wallet to pay her, but Tae denied him. She wasn’t going to take money for saving her boyfriends life, she would always take care of his medical needs when it was life and death. He told her he would at least bring her some coffee; which she did accept.

            Sojiro headed LeBlanc in a weird mix of worried, proud, and mad at the boy. He did something stupid, protected others, but got hurt. Sojiro stopped by the house to makes sure Futaba was okay. She decided to come with him to have curry at LeBlanc. Still worried by Akira’s injury, she cared deeply for her pseudo brother. 

         Back at the clinic Tae pulled her chair next to Akira and waited. She rested her hand on top of his slightly grasping it and laid her lap coat over him so he would have a blanket. She would occasionally check his vitals to make sure the condition hadn’t changed. At one point Sojiro brought over coffee. Though time kept passing and minutes became hours. 

         Finally, Akira began to open his eyes. There was a deep pain in his chest. He tried to get up but it was too painful. Eventually, he was able to use his core and see Tae had fallen asleep next to him. Soon his body crashed back down waking her. 

            Akira apologized for waking her. The doctor had a slight tear come to her eye. “You really did take a beating didn’t you, my little guinea pig” she spoke with compassion. “Yeah I messed up, I’m sorry.” The leader said.

“As long as you are alive with me, it’s fine. Oh, open your mouth” Akira did just that and Tae poured some pain relief medicine she designed down his throat. She explained how he needed to stay put the rest of the night. 

          Tae looked at her boyfriend, who was now a little awake. “You had me so worried. I want you with me, not on the inside of a creatures stomach or cut in pieces” Tae said sitting back in her chair. He could tell she was tired, let alone feel how tired he was. “Tae, I know I already apologized. But truth be told I was acting selfishly today. I didn’t think about how this would affect you. You know when I wasn’t sure if I was going to make it and was about to pass out. All I could do is wish that I could see you one last time.” Akira said forcibly looking at the ceiling.

“My sweet guinea pig, this is a sign of your naivety and still need for growth. You weren’t being selfish, you saved your friends. If you didn’t do something like that, then you wouldn’t be the person I’ve come to love.” Tae placed her hand on his cheek. “You help people, you always have and you are willing to put yourself through hell to do so. I forgive you. So keep helping everyone in this city, But be more careful.” 

“Okay, I will” Akira turned his head to look at her.

           Tae then changed out his bandages, the bleeding had seemed to finally stop and the body’s healing process had begun its slow recovery. “Tae you should go home and get some sleep. You seem tired, and you have been working hard for a long time.” Akira noticed the doctor’s eyes had dark rings under them. He knew she had a knack for losing sleep over her patients and work, so he took a page from Morgana’s book and reminded her to sleep. 

         Tae stopped what she was doing then looked Akira straight in the eyes. “First, as your doctor, I can not leave you, my patient, in this state. I need to be on standby at any time. Second, as your girlfriend, I chose not to leave your side. “ Tae seemed serious, her tone gave off less of its playful side that it usually had. Then she continued with her work. 

         After Tae was all done she took off her lab coat, which she had put back on when Akira had awoke and hung it up. She went over to the light switch and turned off the lights. The computer still gave off a light blue glow. The doctor reached under the exam table to pull out a spare pillow, that is normally used for patients. Then grabbed two blankets that Sojiro brought with the coffee earlier. She sat in her chair and wheeled over near the bed. She placed one of the blankets over him, as she kept the other for her self. “I think it’s time for you to get some sleep my little guinea pig,” she said as she kissed him. 

         Akira told her he loved her and goodnight then closed his eyes. Tae then put the pillow on a small open space on the table near his head. She leaned her head forward on the pillow so they were close and wrapped herself in the other blanket. Then, she closed her eyes and whispered to herself “please never leave me” but loud enough for Akira to hear. He gave a small grin and they both fell asleep.


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good doctor finally had a night to spend with her boyfriend so they decide to have a fun date night.

       Tae and Akira walked out of the movie theater into the central street of Shibuya. It had been a while since the two had a fun date night, usually, Tae had work and Akira had work or phantom thieve stuff. But the time finally had time for themselves. 

        They began to walk down the street as Akira asked: “what did you think of the movie?”.  The doctor took a second to think.

“It’s been the first movie I’ve seen in a while. But I thought it was nice”. 

Akira was surprised she liked the romance movie, he didn’t think it would have really been her thing. Although she is the one who suggested it.

          Akira could feel Tae grab his hand and say, “hey I heard of a good restaurant do you want to go?”. Akira agreed and they headed towards the train. The trip was not too long of a ride. The restaurant was called Mojayaki shop it allowed the customer to make food at their own table. 

       Once they got seated Tae got noticeably excited. “You seem excited, any reason?” Akira asked with a grin.

“Well, my cute little Guinea pig, instead of trying medicine today. You will be trying food” Tae had a smirk on her face.

“Sounds fun, nothing too spicy” he said back think of horror stories of his failed curry attempts.

         Tae began to cook and create, she was delighted to show her boyfriend her cooking skills. She usually didn’t have time to cook but enjoyed doing it since med school. Not long after she was done she served the food to Akira and herself. 

        When Akira saw the food he was amazed, the look and smell were delightful. “This looks amazing!” Akira exclaimed. 

Tae giggled a little and responded, “I would taste it first before you praise it”. The two began to eat. The flavors were wonderful there was a great mix of spice and each flavor was distinct. 

        Akira once again began to praise Tae. This made her feel really happy, she usually never cooked for people. Akira offered if Tae wanted to come back to LeBlanc for coffee since she made and bought dinner. She happily agreed, Tae rarely could turn down free coffee especially made by Akira. The two made their way back to LeBlanc. Tae took a seat at the bar stool and Akira throw on his apron and went behind the counter. He carefully poured the water. Tae noticed that the way he poured things had become similar to the way she would mix medicine, she figured that all the time he spent watching her must have rubbed off. 

       Once the coffee was done, Akira grabbed a cup, poured it, and handed it to Tae. The doctor began to slowly sip the coffee, it was rich in flavor. As she drank it she turned to look out the window. 

        Akira grabbed another cup to himself, he was started to pour when he looked up and saw her. He saw her all the time, but this time something was different. It was like he saw all the love he felt in his heart radiate from her. He saw her compassion, willingness, determination, and genius personified and radiate from her in beauty, besides the fact of her beautiful physical appearance as well. This feeling in his heart was warm and blissful for he knew she cared about him as much as he cared about her. Suddenly, Akira felt a burning on his hand and looked down, he had completely missed the cup and had been pouring coffee on the table. Tae turned back around to see the mess. She laughed slightly “you okay guinea pig, what happened?” 

         Akira was embarrassed “well, to be honest, I was lost in your beauty”.

Tae was shocked, she knew her boyfriend could be a charmer. But she also knew he didn’t use his charm like one of those hosts who just praise women. When Akira said things like this he meant it. 

       Tae set her coffee down and still in shock speak. “Akira, I have never been known for my beauty. In all honesty, my fashion sense usually turns people away. Do you really think that of me?” 

       Akira had poured himself a new glass of coffee and cleaned up the spill. He began to walk out from the behind the counter and say “of course, I wouldn’t say it, if it was the truth. I love all of you. From your knowledge and compassion all the way to both your fashion sense and body” The last part he felt awkward saying. But it was the truth, he loved all of her and with that all of her flaws. “I may just be a high school student, but you have shown me how to fully understand and strive to be myself”.

       Tae was amazed, no one had ever said that to her and if they had it was a hollow cat call. Akira had sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. “I’m so lucky to be with you, you are the reason I got to see my full potential. You really have stolen my heart my little guinea pig. 

    Akira smiled and put his arm around her. “I think you stole my line because I feel the same way,” he said. Soon the couple drank their coffee, and as the night got even later the two said goodbyes. They stood at the door of LeBlanc and they kissed each other goodnight.


	6. A day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is back for a month over the summer he wants to make the most out of the time with Tae, so they spend the day at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of post canon stuff.

       It was a nice and sunny day, and for once Tae took a day off from the clinic. Akira had come to visit since he was on break for the summer. He would be in Tokyo for a whole month, but she couldn’t possibly take off that long.

        None the less the couple was happy to be together again, it had been a month since they really had alone time. Akira when free would take a trip to see everyone, especially her but they just never had much time due to her schedule.

          While Akira was back Sojiro had offered the old attic; however, Akira took up another housing offer by a local doctor. Tae thought it would be the best way for them to really get the most out of their time together. However, she did have Akira pay a small rent of doing chores around the apartment; which he accepted happily.

       Today, Tae and Akira had decided to go to the beach. Both hadn’t been there in awhile especially Tae. The doctor spent a lot of time indoors either helping patients or doing research. Usually, if she went outside it was for a field test in the park with her little guinea pig when he was living in Tokyo or back in town.

         Upon arrival they went to the changing rooms. Akira came out wearing his standard blue swim trunks. While Tae was in a black bikini, and sunglasses. “You look really good” Akira smiled as he complimented his girlfriend.

“I’m glad you like it my little guinea pig” she kissed him on his cheek followed by a smirk.

       The two found a spot away from the crowded beach and set up an umbrella and beach towels.  “Hey, Tae there was something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Akira had gotten serious, it was the same tone he used when he told her he was leaving.

“What is it, you seemed bothered?” She turned to look at her boyfriend who was seating at the edge of his towel.

     Akira took a deep breath, “I’m going to apply to The University of Tokyo. It’s going to be hard with my recorded and all, but I’m talking with Niijima-San to put in a good word for me.” He said calm and collected.

     “Really? that would mean you would be moving back here!” her eyes got wide.

     She wasn’t sure to be happy or shocked. That was still a while away, he still had one more year before then. They had been doing okay with long distance so far. Plus he did try and come visit as often as he could and when he didn’t he would at least call her.

    Over their time dating, Tae had seen him definitely show his age and naivety when it comes to relationships. He at times lacked communications skills, such as not telling her he was going to turn himself in. As well as almost crushed her heart with his fake suicide plan. But as time went along he did show himself to grow into a man before her eyes.

         Akira could see her really thinking about things. “I know I’ve not always been the best and I know I’m thinking maybe too far ahead. But I miss seeing you, I love being your little guinea pig. To be honest, I’m looking at going to school, if we stay together or not.” Akira began to frown. “Not that I want that, I can tell what you are thinking. I just thought I should let you know because I haven’t always been the most talkative about my plans. I thought it was about time.”

        Tae was at a loss she sat still on her towel arms folded together. She had started to realize he truly had grown since that first day she met him at LeBlanc. “Akira..., I love you and care about you. You are my little guinea pig; you are right though that is a while away. But I want to make this work I really do, and so far you have made it easy. But honestly, I would be so glad if you moved back.” Tae took off her sunglasses to look him straight in the eyes.

        The two sat in silence and though about what was going to happen next in their relationship, then Akira said “I’m glad, sorry for bringing down the mood. It’s supposed to be a fun day.” Tae stood up, walked over to his towel and sat down on his lap. She would normally do this when they were in the exam room after he had helped her with research.

      “My sweet little guinea pig, you have matured so much in so little time. It makes me feel so great for you to talk to me about this. Now let’s have fun” and she kissed him on the cheek; which made him turn red.  

        From the seated position Akira picked her up in bridle position. His straight face became a smirk she knew too well. She, in turn, began to blush “now good doctor, I think you are heating up. You might need to cool down”  he said to her.

        “Akira what are you doing!” Tae seemed worried at first began to just trust in the embrace from her boyfriend. Akira carried Tae into the water, placing her down so she could stand. “Now that wasn’t being a good guinea pig,” she said giving a fake frown. “So what now mr.phantom thief”.

        Akira our his arms around her waist. “You know I’m not really sure. All I know is I wanted to be by you” he grinned

    “Always the charmer aren’t you” she winked with a smile. The two kissed and stood together in the water. After which they enjoyed splashing each other with the water as if they were kids. Both laughed as they enjoyed the childlike playfulness. They would stop at different points to kiss. Akira stopped and looked at her as she stood in the water, the waves brushing against her waist.

     “I can’t believe I got this lucky to be dating you.” He made his way closer to her.

     “You better believe you are lucky, guinea pig.” Tae chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck. “But you know I am lucky too.”

    Not long after the got out and headed back to the umbrella. Tae reached into her bag and pulled out the sunscreen. “Guinea pig, could you please help me put on some sunscreen” Tae said as she laid on her stomach. The doctor handed her boyfriend the bottle.

      Akira took the bottle and put the sunscreen in his hand, by this point Tae had undone her top so nothing was uneven. The ex-phantom thief began to apply it slowly covering her back with the cream. “This feels like your giving me a thorough examination” Tae chuckled letting out soft hums of pleasure. Akira explored her back massaging the areas as he went along. Tae let out a soft moan as he got lower and lower, wanting to not go to far he stopped. “I didn’t say to stop, it felt good. I’ve taught you well guinea pig. Now please keep this clinical trial going.” She purred in pleasure. Akira continued making sure to cover everything in sunscreen and loosen up her stress filled muscles. Once he was done Tae retied her top and began to cover the rest of her body, though if they were more alone she wouldn’t have minded having him to the rest as well.

        The two then just lounged at the beach together. A hours later the sun began to set and they decided to go home. When they got back Tae went to go shower as Akira made dinner. Afterward, the two sat down at the table to eat and talked about how much they enjoyed the day. The month would go fast, but they planned to make it count.


	7. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Akira have been married for a few years now, so they hire a babysitter and enjoy a date night.

       Akira looked at himself in in the mirror and was all dressed up. He had just finished putting on his tie when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened up he saw a woman with short brown hair and red eyes standing there. “Makoto please come in, thank you so much for coming!” he led her into the living room so she could sit down. “Tae! Makoto is here!” Akira yelled down the hall. 

“Okay, I’ll be ready in one second.” Tae replied back in their room. 

    Soon the sound of tiny feet could be heard coming. The sound got louder and louder until a boy and a girl ran up to Makoto. The boy was around 4 years old the girl was only three. “They were excited to see their favorite babysitter,” Akira said as Makoto bent to hug the children.

       Finally, Tae came into the main room with everyone else. She was wearing a long black dress, lace black gloves that almost looked like spider webs, and platform heels. “You looking amazing,” Akira told his wife as she put an arm around his. “Thank you, my little guinea pig” and she kissed him on the cheek leaving slight resemblance of her black lipstick. The two children made an audible disgust noise at their parents' affection, Tae then wiped the lipstick off Akita’s face.

        Akira looked at his watch, looked at Tae and Makoto and said: “we need to go or we will be late for the reservations”. Akira grabbed his wallet and Tae grabbed her purse. Then they thanked Makoto again for helping and to call them if she had trouble. Although they knew she wouldn’t, the police commissioner could handle things quite well.

         After the couple left, Makoto started to make dinner for the kids. When the boy, Asahi, asked Makoto a question “Niijima-San why does Mom call Dad, her little guinea pig? Is it because he looks like one, cause I don’t think he does.” Makoto never thought about that before. She honestly did not know why, she tried not to pry too much into her friends' romantic life. “I’m not sure, you will have to ask them,” she said serving him and his little sister, Cho, their food. “But I do know it’s her name for your dad, as a way of love.” The two kids still didn’t really get it. But they didn’t care, they were ready for a fun night with the coolest cop they knew.

      Across town at the restaurant Narisawa. Akira and Tae sat happily at their table. “Happy five year anniversary, dear,” Akira said.

“Happy anniversary, it’s amazing that it’s been so long since we made our vows. But it’s hard to believe it’s been even longer since started being a couple. It feels like yesterday when you were passing out on my exam table” Tae giggled.

“Looking back, I’m impressed that you could keep up with me and my injuries” Akira shook his head at his own nativity.

“I could say the same to you, I had you try some odd medicines” Tae chuckled as she thought back.

“I’m glad everything turned out the way it did” Akira said with a smile.

“I couldn’t agree more, you truly lived up to your name” Tae smiled back to him.

“Oh really, how so?” Akira smirked.

“Well you brightened up my life, you showed me love, and helped me find my love for helping others again. As well you have been a great father to our children” she smiled.

        The two had grown together over the years, honestly, Tae was surprised they lasted. She had been so used to death literally and figuratively that she had come to expect it especially in her relationships of all kind.

       The two enjoyed their meal together and headed home. It was not super late, but when they got back but the kids were already in bed. The couple thanked and paid Makoto for her time. The Police commissioner was gracious as always enjoying the time to have fun with the kids. She was still single so she enjoyed this time to see what it kinda is like to have her own. She then told them how Asahi asked about the nickname, though said she didn’t need to know herself. Makoto then said her goodbyes and went home.

       The husband and wife went in to their kids room and silently kissed their children on the forehead goodnight. Shortly after they were in their bedroom and began to take off the formal clothes. Akira took off his shirt, while Tae took off her makeup in the mirror. She looked over to see him wearing a dog tag. “Is that what I think it is?” Tae asked.

“Whatever do you mean?” Akira said with a smirk

“Is that the dog tag, I gave you when you left for your hometown” she walked over looking at it closer.

“Yeah, I try and wear it all the time. It makes me think of you. How have you not noticed it?” He smiled.

”I guess I got so used to seeing you in it I just didn’t really put it together. Plus you know with our schedules I usually don’t get to see you till after you have changed for the night.” She sighed with a smile.

        Tae was moved by the sentimental thoughts her husband had. The two continued to get undressed. But they were interrupted again when Tae noticed something on the bedside table. It was a small wrapped box that had a card one it. Akira was putting away clothes in the closet, So Tae got closer to read the envelope. There was writing in cursive “To the best Doctor in the world”, she proceeded to open it. The card read “Dear Tae, these years with you have been more than I could ever imagine. You have stuck with me through the good and the bad. I can’t wait for the years to come. I love you with all my heart. Love your little guinea pig, Akira”

      A tear came to her eye, she wasn’t much of a crier, it was honestly quite rare. But her husband knew ways to make her emotional side come out. She opened the box inside was a necklace that had a heart pendant. She opened the pendant one side had a picture of Her and Akira holding Asahi when he was first born. The other side had a message “life over death”.

      She closed the box and wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew the hand well. “Thank you Akira, you always do know what to give me,” Tae said as her husband kissed her head.  

        The two went back to getting ready for bed. “Hey Tae, have you se...” Akira turned around to see his wife now dressed in navy lingerie. Tae walked right up to Akira, who even though married to her for years was entranced by the doctor. “My little guinea pig are you ready for your thorough evaluation?”    

         Tae put her arms around Akira’s neck. “You know you smell like coffee,” she said with a sneaker.

“I’m sorry, that’s what you get for working at a coffee shop” Akira looked deeply into his wife’s eyes not breaking eye contact.

“I never said I didn’t like it” Tae smirked and she kissed him while pushing him to the bed.  Akira grabbed her thighs as they embraced each other. The two knew each other well, as slowly the remaining clothes came off they catered to each other’s pleasures. A few hours had gone by and the two had tired themselves out by making love. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.

        Morning came Akira woke up and saw Tae was close by his side. He moved closer to her. Tae slowly woke up being used too early mornings from work. She whispered to Akira “Good morning, did you sleep well my little guinea pig?”. Akira still tired nodded, “What about you?” He replied.

“I always sleep well when I’m near you.” She put her hand on his cheek. ”you know, I’m surprised you have allowed me to call you my guinea pig after all these years. I would think you would be bothered by it because I used you as a human lab rat.”

        Akira put his hand on hers, then he slowly moved it away but holding it tight. He looked into her eyes and said “because I realized that after a while it was not a means to dehumanize me, it was your playful name for me. As time went on the name was filled with more love and endearment. Plus I think it sums it up, I’m your guinea pig. I’m no one else’s I’m all yours”. He kissed her as the laid in bed together.

        Tae looked at Akira, “you are the best thing to happen to me, I love you”. Akira smiled and replied, “you took the words from my mouth, I love to Tae”. The couple got cozy when Tae’s eyes got wide “where is Morgana?” She asked.

“Oh, Sojiro has him” Akira replied wanting to get back to his wife.

     The two laughed and slowly fell back to sleep. They were both lucky to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kid's names I based off meaning  
> Asahi means sunlight, for he is seen as the light that came from the marriage and relationship being first child  
> cho means butterfly, this is based off the theme that the clinic plays in the game.


End file.
